Leaving Half of Me Behind
by Gabbie Wabbie
Summary: Sonny left Chad 12yrs ago he never thought he would see his Sonshine again. Its 12 years later and he meets a little girl Safi and her Aunt Allyson who reminds him a lot of Sonny.CHANNY R
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving Half of Me Behind**

I do not own Sonny.

**Sonny's Point of view**

I can't believe this is happening to me. I was pacing up and down the large bathroom in Tawni and my dressing room. _It is not true_ _it is a false __alarm_ I thought to myself. I focused on calming myself down, I was shaking with fear. 5min….4min….3min…..2min…1…. beeping. I picked up the test, i took two deep breaths my heart pounding and then turned the test over. No, no, no, no, no, no! This could not be happening to me! I'm 17 for crying out loud. I'm on a tween show and I'm…I'm… I couldn't rap my head around it. I threw the test out in the garbage and walked outside into our dressing room, grabbed my phone, dialed my mom's number and waited for my mom to answer with my heart pounding. As I was waiting for my mom to pick up Tawni walked in. "Hey Sonny, are you ok? You look pale," she asked. "Ya I'm fine," I said. I felt numb from the shock. "Ok well ima go pretty up for my man," she giggled then walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. "Hello? Sonny?" my mom's voice asked over the phone. "Uh mom I have something to tell you," I said hesitantly. "Ok…." She said. "Ok mom, I'm pregnant. Before you say any thing I want to tell you that I am really sorry an I know what I did was really wrong and I am very sorry of what I did and I wish I had never done it," I said all this really fast. I could feel tears running down my face. There was a long silence. "Sonny I am very disappointed in you you should have known better I can tell you really regret what you did and being angry won't help at this point. Are you going to tell Chad…. I'm assuming it's his," my mom said. "No, mom I'm not going to jeopardize his career like that…. Mom I wanna move, to umm New York tomorrow please, I know it's a lot to ask but I need to do this trust me," I said trying to hold back a sob. Leaving would mean I would half to leave the best part of my life, being on So Random and Chad who was my boy friend and the guy who I love and who loves me back. " Sweaty you cant just leave tomorrow. At least stay until the end of the week. It will give you enough time to get all your stuff and at least tell Marshall. Fridays the last show of this season to, so at least stay for that," my mom said. "Ok, mom I love you thanks," I said then I hung up. At that moment Tawni walked out of the bathroom holding my pregnancy test with her mouth slightly open. " S-sonny are you?" she asked. "Yes," I whispered then I broke down crying. She threw the test back into the garbage and then ran up to me and hugged me.

**Next Day**

My whole week was spent with Tawni and I packing all my stuff and then carrying the boxes to my car and putting them in the car. At the end of the day on Friday after the show I hugged every one but of course only Tawni and Marshall knew why and Marshall had promised not to tell anyone. While Tawni and I where hugging she said, "When the baby is born will you send me pics?" " Of coarse," I said smiling. When I got to the car Chad was leaning against it. "Hey Sonshine," he said smiling at me. "Hey Chad," I said after he had kissed me. "Where are you going," he asked confused. "To visit family for a week," I lied easily not meeting his eyes. "Oh, well ill miss you, I love you Sonny," she said not smiling anymore. "I know that Chad," I smiled even though it was hurting me to lie to him. He kissed me again. Then I looked into his beautiful blue eyes for the last time.

* * *

**Hey Guys hope you like it plz plz plz review and plz be nice about it. thnx for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**12 years later**

**Sonny's Point of view**

It was 4:30 in the morning who could be calling me. I blindly reached out for my cell phone which was mooing. When I finally got the phone I answered quickly "Hello?" "Sonny!" a mans voice yelled into the phone. "Marshall? How did you get my number," I asked confused. "Tawni dropped her phone and I picked it up and it said missed call from Sonny so I copied down your number gave Tawni her phone back and then called you," he replied in a happy voice. "Not cool Marshall, "I giggled. I missed hearing his voice. "Sonny before you say no and hang up I wanted to tell you we are having a reunion So Random episode and we all really want you to come. It won't be the same with out you. I sent you tickets which are probably in your mail box now. I also told Tawni you're coming tomorrow and she is very excited. Did you know her and Nico got married?" he said this all really quickly. "Ya," I said getting up to check the mail. Sure enough there were 2 tickets in the mail box. "Sonny please consider coming… I'm going to hang up before you say no, bye Sonny," he said before he hung up.

I closed my cell and walked back to my room thinking of weather I should go or not. _Well it is Safi's Birth day and it could be her gift…. She does love So Random_. Since I couldn't go back to sleep I got up and walked over to Safi's room and peeked in. She was sleeping. Her waist length wavy blonde hair was in her face. Her bright blue eyes where closed at the moment. Her face that was shaped like mine was relaxed. Safi looked so muck like Chad but a girl of course. Her blonde hair, bright blue eyes her smile. Her features where like mine. She was 5'2, taller then all the girls in her class. I was happy she was at the age where boys where not her main focus because well she was beautiful. Suddenly her alarm sounded and she jerked awake.

"Hey mom," she exclaimed. "Hey Safi," I said smiling. For a minute we watched the clock turn from 5:29 to 5:30. "Its official, I am 12 now, I was popping out of you right now 12 years ago," she said laughing. "Ya. So Saf what do you want to do for your birth day?" I asked. "I don't know," she said shrugging. " Do you want to go to California and watch me do a So Random reunion episode?" I asked watching her face grow into a smile. "Duh! Omg hell ya!" she exclaimed. "OK start packing we are leaving tomorrow morning," I said. Even though it was 5:30ish in the morning and she should have been tired Safi jumped up turned on the light and then ran to her closet. As I left the room I laughed. I started packing and thinking, it was wonderful to hear Marshall's voice again I missed him a lot, and I couldn't wait to see Tawni, Nico, Grady ,and Zora again. Suddenly I started packing as quickly I could anxious for the day to be over so I could see my best friends again.

* * *

**Hey guys i just wanted to say thx to FanFun5555, McLovingIt,and Jo for being my first 3 reviewers! Thx for reading every one! plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review! :)**

**~ Gabbie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Day (on the plane)**

**Sonny's Point of View**

I was playing with the locket that Chad had given me for my 17th birthday. I can't believe that I was going back to the place where my life went uphill to down hill. Don't get me wrong I am so exited to see my friends again; I mean 12 years is a long time don't you think. "Safi stops fidgeting!" Isaid looking at her. "Mom when are we going to land!" she exclaimed as she picked a comfy position and settled down. "Well be landing in 5minutes! Now stop asking!" I yelled. The whole plane went quite. "Well some one is pmsing," Safi muttered laughing ant the expression on my face.

After landing we got of the plane, and grabbed our luggage and walked outside. "SONNY!" I heard a high voice squeak. "OH MY GOSH TAWNI!" I yelled running to my best friend and rapping my arms around her. "Nico go get the luggage," Tawni yelled as we broke apart grabbed hands and started jumping up and down squealing. "OH MY GOSH NICO!" I yelled releasing Tawni's hands and running up to Nico who had just finished putting the luggage in the trunk. "Sonny we have missed you so so so much!" he exclaimed hugging me back. "he hem," Safi said. "Oh right, guys this is my daughter Safi," I said releasing Nico from my death grip. "Wow," Tawni and Nico said in unison. "She looks so much like him," Tawni said examining Safi. "Yeah, but her features are like yours," Nico said smiling. Safi seemed to be uncomfortable with all the staring. She started edging behind me. "Nice to meet you Safi," Nico said smiling down at her. "Nice to meet you to," she said giving them her signature smile.

When we got to Nico and Tawni's mansion Nico showed use our rooms. After I finished taking a shower I changed into black skinny jeans and a yellow spaghetti strapped tight shirt. I put on my favorite black converse on and ran a comb through my shiny slightly wavy brown hair. "Safi come hear your hair is dripping every where," said pulling her in front of me. She was wearing a bright pink shirt that hugged her small frame, pre- ripped jeans with green flip flops. I blow dried then brushed through her long blonde hair. "You ready to go?" Tawni asked peering in through the door. "Yeah!" Safi yelled running out the door and down the stairs as I followed behind her.

**At The Condor Studios **

" Tawni? Do you know where I can find a wig?" I asked spotting Portlyn in her Mackenzie Falls uniform. "Yeah, come with me," she sighed. She stopped at a near by supply closet and pulled out two wigs. "Do you want to be a red head or a blonde?" she asked holding up the wigs. "Um a blonde," I said snatching the wig out of her hand.

I put it on quickly with Tawni's help. "Sonny, look they have color changing eye contacts. What color eyes do you want?" she said holding up boxes. "Green," I said looking around nervously. She gave me the box and I was putting the contacts in she said, "Let me guess, you thought that The Falls was of air and wouldn't be hear." "Yep,"I answered. "Um how do I look?" I asked facing her and throwing the box back into the closet.

"No one will be able to recognize you other then Safi, but you look way better as a brunette with brown eyes," she said laughing. "Yeah, Safi will be able to recognize me," I said giggling. "Speaking of Safi where she is?" Tawni asked alarmed looking around. "Damn it!" I yelled running to the cafeteria.

"Of course," I muttered to Tawni who had been following me. I stopped by the door. My heart was racing. "Safi has to be talking to Chad Dylan Cooper," I said looking at him. When I saw him my heart skipped a beat, I had missed that face so much, I felt like I could stand there and stare at him for days and not get tired of it. Tawni snapped me out of my trance. "You do know you have to go get her," she said.

* * *

**Hey guys thx so so so much for reading this plz plz plz plz reivew :) thz**

**~ Gabbie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sonny's Point of View**

" Wait why can't you go get her? Please Tawni!" I exclaimed desperately. At that moment a voice called, " Tawni,Nico,Grady, and Zora report to Marshals office, thank you." Tawni glanced at me once and then ran for it.

Well, thats helpful I thought to myself. I can do this. He wont recognize me, I thought to myself. I looked at him and my heart skipped a beat again. When I got close enough to see his face clearly i could see he had obviously aged and that his eyes...... they were missing the sparkle they had in them when I had been with him last. I mentally shook myself,took a deep breath and walked up to Safi putting my hand on her shoulder and squeezing it slightly harder then necessary. "Oh my gosh your blonde," Safi said looking me up and down, confused. " Yeah, I know that thanks for stating the obvious, said glaring at her. Then I turned to Chad. He was staring at me, his eye wide, then I saw him close his eyes and shake his head slightly. " OH MY GOSH YOUR CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I exclaimed pretending to see him for the first time. " Yeah," he said smiling slightly. I let go of her shoulder and garbed her hand. " This is so not cool, your holding my hand," she said trying to pull away. " Well that's what you get for running away from your aunty," l said clutching her hand harder. Safi was confused but went along with the whole 'aunty' thing. " So whats your name?" asked Chad curiously. " Allyson Heart," i said automatically. He cringed slightly, closed his eyes took two deep breaths and looked back at me. " Cool," he said his voice cracking. It hurt me seeing the pain in his eyes.

Suddenly I felt a curiosity to see if he had gotten any other girlfriend after me. " So, Chad, Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked casually. "Nope, haven't had one in 12 years," he said looking down frowning. " Oh," i said awkwardly. " Do you have a nick name?" he blurted out. " Yeah, its Sonny," Safi said wanting to stay apart of the conversation. His head snapped up to me, I could see he was blinking back tears. " Hey, is this a wig?" Safi asked. Before i could stop her she garbed my wig and pulled. I turned around quickly and ran, dragging Safi with me. As I was running out of the cafeteria i tripped slightly and i felt the contacts come out.

I didn't stop running until i got to the prop house.

**Chad's Point of View**

When the wig got pulled of she ran dragging Safi along with her. While running she tripped and i saw what looked like green contacts fall to the ground. I sat there for a moment picturing that moment over again in my head...... her long brown hair cascading down to the middle of her back and the green contacts coming out. " SONNY," I yelled jumping up running after her not caring who stared at me like i was crazy. Mabe I was but i had to know if it was her. But I was already pretty sure it was.

I ran to the prop house and stop at the door unnoticed by a yelling Sonny, yelling at her niece. My heart was leaping. Seeing that face again, knowing she was ok. I was snapped out of my trance by her words. " Safi! Why didn't you just go along with it!" she screamed running her fingers through her hair. " Sorry mommy!" Safi exclamed tearing up. " M-mommy," I said my heart breaking all over again at the words she spoke. I felt like i was shattering into a million pieces wright then and there. Sonny heard me and turned slowly to face me, tears welling in her eyes. " Chad listen t-," she said. I cut her of. As much as it hurt to see her cry and just stand there not hugging her. But, I thought to myself, she's happily married, with a child. " No you listen to me Monroe! I haven't dated anyone in 12 year! I've been loyal to you! When you left me I had to take antidepressant pills for months! I love you Sonny! I cant believe you left me and move on with your life leaving me in a mess! I almost go fired from the Falls because I couldn't get it together! I cant believe you just left me to have a kid with some basterd!" I yelled. Then looked at Safi. " How old are you?" I asked. " t-twelve," she said stuttering. I went into shock. " You were cheating on me, got pregnant and ran," I said it calmly. " Wow, thanks Sonny. You ruined my life," i said. I turned my back to her even when I was itching to forgive her and hold her in my arms. But i couldn't. I wouldn't let her back in my life and have her run away again.

When I got to my dressing room i slammed the door behind me crossed over to my desk kicked it and broke into tears. I leaned against the wall next to my desk slid down the wall,curled into a ball and just let myself cry. Yes, I Chad Dylan Cooper do cry. But only over one girl. Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**Hey guys srry for not updating sooner! thxs so much for reading plz plz plz review! **

**luv u all**

**~ Gabbie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sonny's Point of View**

When he had stopped yelling at me and left, I ran to the couch and started crying harder then I had been 5 seconds ago. Safi walked over to me and held a tissue box out to me i grabbed one and blew my nose. " Mom... is he my dad?" she whispered. I just simply nodded. She hugged me. " Safi, I left because I got pregnant with you and I didn't want to ruin his career and I had to leave... e-even if it w-was the hardest thing I ever had t-to do," I sobbed. " You mean pushing me out of your ass wasn't that hard?" she question giggling. " Well yeah, that was pretty hard to," I laughed. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you Safi," i said finally gaining control of my sobs and dabbing at my eyes. " It's fine mom, you were just trying to do the right thing at the time. Pulse, I get the dream of every girl my ages dream! Chad Dylan Cooper is my Daddy!" she exclaimed excited. " Yeah, well I bet he never wants to see me again," I said tears filling my eyes again. " Mom do you still love him?" she asked. " Of coarse," i said looking down playing with the end of my shirt. " Well he still loves you to. Don't you remember he said, ' Sonny I love you!' he never said loved. So that means he still cares," Safi stated like it was obvious. " Well...," I said hesitantly. " Wait I'll be right back," She yelled and ran to the entrance to the vents and climb in a scuffled away.

**Safi's point of View**

_Ok! Now were is his dressing room_, I thought to myself. Then I heard sobbing._Bingo!_ He was curled up in a ball, leaning against the wall and crying.

When I got back I saw Tawni putting make up on my mom. " There looks like you were never crying!" i heard her exclaim. "Im back." I said jumping down from the vent. " Mom he's crying right now..... as we speak," I said watching my mom get up and straighten her clothes. " Tawn keep Safi the spy out of the vents. I'll be back," she said and left.

**Sonny's point of view**

I hesitated my hand hovering over his dressing room door getting ready to knock. I took two deep breaths and knocked. " Come in," said a voice. I entered seeing him on the floor. He looked up at me and sniffled. " Its you," he said getting up and sitting on the couch, spreading his legs out so I couldn't sit down. " Chad, I didn't cheat on you," I said loud and clear. " Well then how did you get knocked up then?" he snapped back. I rose my eyebrows at him and said, " Really, Chad Really. I'm just really hurt you think that I did cheat and I stopped loving you and thats why I left." He stared at me with shock on her face. " You didn't cheat?" he asked. " No, I didn't," I stated. " But we used a condom," He said his face blank with shock. " Yeah well i didn't work did it," I said. He swung his feet of the couch and patted the space next to him a blank expression on his face. I sat down. We sat in silence. his face was expressionless. " So..... she's m-my daughter," he asked still in shock. " Yes. Anf the only reason I left was because I was scared I would ruin you career and... and," I could feel the tears coming back to me. " Your not married, no boyfriend?" he asked curious. " Not for twelve years," I giggled tears escaping my eyes. He smiled.

**Chad's point of view**

" Not for twelve years," she giggled tears leaking from her eyes. Thats all I needed. I stood up pulling her up with me. I kissed her fiercely. Being able to have her soft lips against mine. Being able to wrap my arms around her thin waist. I had missed her so much. Suddenly she broke the kiss and tried to move away. I pouted and didn't relies my arms from around her waist and pulled her closer. " Don't worry I'll be right back," she said smiling. She ran over to the door locked it then ran into my waiting arms. " I love you," I said smiling into the kiss. " I love you to," she mumbled against my lips.

We didn't come out of the room for a while......

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading! plz plz review! Who ever can solve this riddle first and corrects name will be in the next chapter! So plz send it to mi fanfic email so that you wont be giving the answer away! lol. But plz still review. ok hear is the riddle. A cowboy rides a horse into town on friday and left 3 days later of friday. how was this posible? yes ik that alot of ppl will know the anwer but i dont care haha. so thx plz reivew and answer the riddle if you want to be a charater in the next chapter! thx for reading **

**~ Gabbie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Safi's Point of View**

" Tawni! Its been 2 whole hours! What the hell could they be doing in there?" I asked impatiently. " They haven't seen each other in 12 years Safi , they have to catch up." She said calmly looking up form her magazine. " There having make up sex aren't they?" I asked already knowing the answer but wanting to make Tawni blush._ Yep and there is the blush and the quick look away_, i thought smirking.

At that moment my mom and Chad walked into the room holding hands, smiling slightly, and there hair messed up. " Yep defiantly make up sex," i said laughing and skipping out of the room smiling.

_Now where should i go? _I asked myself. _YAY! More kids! _I thought happily. I skipped up to the two girls at the end of the hall intensionally swinging my long wavy hair behind me. "Hi," I said to the girls. They were twins, they both has long, thin brown hair that flowed down there back in straight stringy pieces. They were about my height ( 5'2). There eyes were green. There skin tone was slightly tanned. They were wearing matching skirts and shirts except one was wearing all light blue and the other was wearing all light pink. " Hi," they said in unison. " Hi, I'm Safi ," I said extending my hand. " I'm Ashley," said the one in the blue. " I'm Jade," said the one in the pink.

They both looked at my extended hand, looked at each other. Then Ashley took my hand smiled and shook it. Following Ashley's lead Jade did the same thing. I could immediately tell that Ashley was the one in charge. She was a little in front of Jade and she looked a lot less shy. "So what are you doing hear?" asked Ashley. " Oh, My mom and dad are hear for the reunion episodes. What about you?" I asked. " Our mom and dad both work on the falls," she said smiling cockily lifting her head up high. " Cool, who are your parents?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Ok, I know

I don't know her well but she seems like a brat. " My Dad is Devon and My Mom is Portlyn. Unfortunately there divorced but thats ok because my mom is going to be seeing Chad Dylan Cooper today and well.... Its hard not to fall in love with my mom. I mean she is soooo pretty, like us!" she exclaimed holding herself up high. " Well what about you?" she asked looking at me. " Well lets see," i said coolly. It pissed me of that she thought she was all that and that she was going to let her mom fawn all over my dad. I had to let her know that my dad was taken. " My mom is Sonny Monroe and my dad is Chad Dylan Cooper," i said smiling at the shock on there faces. They recovered quickly and smiled at the same time. " Sucks to be you, our mom is going to take him away and there is nothing you can do about it. Sorry," they said at ecstatically the same time. " No she wont! My parents are in love and there is nothing you or your ugly mom can do about it!" I almost yelled.

" Oh ya?" Ashley said. They both took one of my arms and turned me around. I was in shock. _I cant believe this! After confessing he loved my mom, hear he was kissing Portlyn! _I felt tears well up in my eyes. I turned and ran right through them so they would break apart and see that I saw them. " Safi!" Chad yelled. I turned still running to see him try and chase after me but Portlyn pull him back into a kiss.

I ran to the prop house. " Where were you!" my mom exclaimed looking at me. "Chad just went to find you!" she said. "Thats not all he found," i spat grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall and to a stop right in front of the still kissing couple.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it. But it was there right in front of me. Chad up against the wall Portlyn's leg rapped around him her fingers through his hair. I started crying. They looked like they were in a fucking wrestling match. " WOW! I GUESS I'M HAPPY I LEFT I WISH I HAD NEVER COME! I HATE YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I shrieked and ran grabbing Safi's hand. The last I saw before I rounded the corner was Portlyn let go of him and him push her off of him looking in my direction.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while i was trying to figure out my two winners characters pulse all that school work i was given. Any way the two winners were ZoraAshelyArm whos character was Ashely and ChadluvsSonshine whos character was Jade. The reason Ashley had more lines is because she was the one who answered first (so it was only fair) but the i got the idea of twin so i thought why not two winners. lol i hope you like this chapter plz plz plz plz plzzzzzzz REVIEW! lol thx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chad's point of veiw**

I was in the prop house with Sonny curled up in my arms while talking to Tawni. I felt so so so happy. My Sonshine was back in my life and everything was going great. " Chad, can you go and find Safi, knowing her she is probably doing something stupid shes not suppose to be doing," said Sonny. " Ok," I said getting up and kissing her on the check. _Now where can I find her?_ I wonder walking down the hall. _There she is.... oh crap! she's talking to Portlyn's little brats. I better leave before .....oh no to late._

" Chaddy bear!" Portlyn said smiling. " Um hi Port," I said shifting uncomfortably. The night that Sonny had left I was pissed and Port hear made the mistake of telling me to get over her. I yelled at her and before she left she told me that if I ever see Sonny again she would make sure to mess our relationship up. " So, I saw Sonny," she said smirking and trailing her fingers on my shoulders. I gulped. " Um yeah," I said moving away from her touch. " Well you do know what that means?" she smirked. " N-no," i stuttered. " It means I must for fill my promise to you silly," she smiled seductively.

Without warning she grabbed my collar, pulled me to her ,and glued her lips to me. I struggled but she just laced her fingers through my hair and pulled so hard it hurt. We where thrashing around the hall. I was still trying to get her of of me but of course she had to bring it to the next level. She jumped on me raping her legs around me and started grinding her hips against mine.

I heard someone coming and finally broke apart from Port panting from the effort of trying to shove her of of me while her lips were glued to my mouth. "Safi," I yelled but Port just pulled me back into the kiss, and then the whole process started all over again.

" WOW! I GUESS I'M HAPPY I LEFT I WISH I HAD NEVER COME! I HATE YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I heard Sonny yell. With those words my heart crashed. I was finally able to shove Portlyn off of me. I turned to see Sonny crying, grabbing Safi's hand and running." Portlyn you bitch go to hell!" I yelled and ran after Sonny.

" Sonny! Open the door please let me explain!" I yelled desperately pounding at the door. " Whats there to explain!" she yelled back. " You cheated on me and I hate you! Get over it and go make out with your new girlfriend because apparently i'm not enough for you!" she said sobbing. " Sonny! I swear I did not wanna kiss her she made me!" I yelled still pounding on the door. " She made you! she made you! Wow that is the dumbest excuse I have **ever **heard! " she yelled. " Sonny! I love you not anyone else! I want you to be there every moment! **You **not Portlyn," I said softly. She opened the door and said back softly, " Well you should have thought of that before you kissed her." She walked past me with her head held high. Safi followed behind. She stopped looked at me in discussed , stoped on my foot and left.

After one hour of leaving her alone so she could calm down I walking into the cafeteria to try and persuade Sonny more. There she was sitting with her cast. She spotted me and then grabbed Grady's hand which was on the table. I walked towards her and opened my mouth to talk but she interrupted. " Chad just move on! Its fine with me if you like Port! I mean i'v already moved on," she said smiling at me happily. Then she kissed Grady full on the mouth. Looked at me and said, " Sorry Chad but I do not want you back." I went numb at those words. Tears filled my eyes. I turned quickly and walked away.

Without Sonny I had no purpose to live anymore. I walked slowly to my dressing room. When I got there grabbed a rope tied it to the top of my chandelier, grabbed a chair stood on it tied it around my neck and jumped.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Im sorry i left you hanging like this! Is Chad Dead is he alive we will c! lol seriously idk! lol. This is not the last chapter! I repeat this is not the last chapter! there are going to be at least 3 or more chapters i am not sure yet! plz plz plz plzzzz review! thxs **

** ~ Gabbie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chad's Point of Veiw**

_Without Sonny I had no purpose to live anymore. I walked slowly to my dressing room. When I got there grabbed a rope tied it to the top of my chandelier, grabbed a chair stood on it tied it around my neck and jumped._

***Crash* **

" Damn it!" I yelled. I was sprawled on the ground the rope that was tied around the chandelier had broken but the amount of weight that was on it even though briefly, had still caused it to fall on top of me shattering into pieces. I slowly got up on both of my knees grabbing the rope still tied around my and pulling it over my head. It hurt. Yes my palms and knees hurt from the glass that had cut me but no that is not what hurt. What hurt was that I lost the one thing in my life that really mattered to me. I felt cold, numb , like there was no hope.

I got up brushing the glass of of me. Listening to it tinkering as it hit the floor. I was so tried of this! Every time I got her I lost her. I walked out of my dressing room and into the cafeteria and sat down at a table in the corner of the room. I just watched Sonny. It was different though. She kept glancing at the door with sorrow in her eyes. I watched as Grady patted her shoulder but she shrugged away. It was now obvious my confrunt with her had been planed out between them and they where not actually a couple. I watched as Tawni turned and spotted me sher mouth opened in horror. Wow. I must have looked terrible. I saw Sonny turn to look at me. she squinted and then became pale. Then she crossed over to me and sat in the set across from me.

**Sonny's point of veiw**

I turned to look at what Tawni was staring at. I squinted then felt faint. There was Chad looking back at me. There was no life in his eyes. There were small cuts on his hands. His hair was all messed up and there where shards of glass in it. What worried me most of all was that the was a long red line going across his neck like there had been something tied around him.

I walked over to him and sat down across form him. " Oh my God. Chad are you ok? Did someone try to hurt you?" I asked frantically gripping one of his hands and kissing it. " No one hurt me. I did this," he said. " Why Chad! Why would you want to hurt yourself?" I asked tears in my eyes. Seeing him hurt, hurt me through so much pain I could not even describe it. " No point," he muttered quietly. "What has no point," I almost yelled, wanting his pain to go away. " Living, if I don't have you," he whispered looking down. It felt like someone had just stabbed me and taken away everything. " No no no no, never say that," I whimpered kissing his hand again. " I did not cheat Sonny I swear it was Portlyn! I did not!" he whimpered looking at me with a wild flare in his eyes, trying to persuade me on what I now knew was the truth.

" Chad, I believe you," I said smiling a him tears flowing down my face. " You do?" he asked life coming back to his eyes. " Yeah," I whispered in reply. We got up holding hands and walked to my dressing room. When we entered the room and I got the first aid kit out and started dabbing at his cuts with disinfecting whips. " I love you," Chad said smiling kissing kissing me sweetly. " I love you to," I whispered cuddling into him.

**Safi's point of view **

I spent a full 3 hours wondering around the studio just wondering how my mom was doing. I might not know how grown ups minds work but I know that she will never forgive him and if she does I will make him so miserable he will want to leave.

I walked into the prop house had there he was hugging my mom. " GO WAY! LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" I yelled angrily. " Safi, Saif , calm down!" my mom said getting up and moving to me. I backed away. " Its ok, I forgave Chad hon. He's fine." she said smiling like nothing had happened. " You may forgive him but I am not!" I said glaring at Chad. " I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper and I am going to make sure you do **not** forget it," I said looking at him right in the eyes. Then I ran out of the prop house._ Now where is Zora? _I though smirking evilly. Time for operation get rid of CDC.

**Hey guys. Ik some of you probably thought Chad was dead but Hez 2 lovable 2 be dead lol. Thxs for reading and plz plz plz plzzzz review! I take back what I said the last authors note, idk how many more chapers r left. lol**

** REVIEW PLZ!**

** ~ Gabbie**


	9. Chapter 9

_I walked into the prop house had there he was hugging my mom. " GO WAY! LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" I yelled angrily. " Safi, Saif , calm down!" my mom said getting up and moving to me. I backed away. " Its ok, I forgave Chad hon. He's fine." she said smiling like nothing had happened. " You may forgive him but I am not!" I said glaring at Chad. " I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper and I am going to make sure you do not forget it," I said looking at him right in the eyes. Then I ran out of the prop house. Now where is Zora? I though smirking evilly. Time for operation get rid of CDC._

_**Safi's POV**_

" ZORA!" I yelled. I was so frustrated, I had been looking for her for about 30 minutes. " Yeah?" I heard a voice say next to me. I jumped as I look next to me and she was standing right next to me. " I need your help," I said smirking at her. " With?" she questioned. " Getting rid of Chad," I said simply. She agreed with out asking any questions.

" Okay, in 5,4,3,2,1," Zora said giggling. We were crouched down behind the door of Chad's dressing room. The shower had just turned of and the we herd a high pitched screech. Then be both broke down laughing. Chad opened the door wearing nothing but a towel. " Safi! How could you do this to me!" Chad screeched at me. When I looked up at his hair I started laughing harder. His hair was snot green, and his skin was purple. " You look horible!" Zora laughed wiping of the tears at her eyes. Then he slammed the door and came out 5 minutes later wearing a shirt and jeans.

**Sonny's POV**

I had just finished putting a fresh coat of lip stick on when Chad entered the room dragging Zora and Safi by the arm. I looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing. " S-safi!What did you do!" I yelled trying to stop my laughing. Chad was frowning. " She broke into my dressing room and put dye in my shampoo and body wash," he said through gritted teeth. " I got the idea from big fat liar," Safi giggled. " Well i guess we shouldn't of watched that last nigh," I said smiling. " Safi and Zora why would you do this?" Chad asked putting his hands over his eyes in annoyance. " I told you that I hate you and you wouldn't forget it," Safi smirked evilly. " I just did it for the fun of hearing Chad scream like a little girl," Zora chuckled. Then she skipped out the room. Chad frowned. " Sonny? Do you mined if I talk to Safi alone for a minute?" Chad asked frowning slightly. " N-no," I stuttered still laughing.

**Chad's POV**

I watched Sonny leave the room. Her long brown hair swaying from side to side. " Safi, sit please," I said plopping down onto the couch. " Fine," she said sitting across from me. " Safi, look , I understand why you're mad. I wound be pissed to, but I love your mom and I was framed. Portlyn and her revenge," I said looking at her in the eyes. " I know... its just... I don't want things to change with my mom and our life," she said looking down and fiddling with fingers.

" Safi, thats natural, wanting to hang on to what is normal but change is not always bad," I said smiling. I finally understood why she was acting out. " Thanks Chad," she said smiling and hugging me. " No problem," I laughed hugging her back.

**Tawni's POV**

" Tawni! What the the hell am I suppose to do!" Sonny yelled walking back and forth her hands over her face. " Mabe you could stop yelling at me!" I said rolling my eyes. " This is just like last time minus the crying," I said. She stopped and said , " After this i'm leaving again. I hate this Damn it." I stared at her blankly. " That is the dumbest thing I have ever herd," I said glaring at her. " Chad wont care, he loves you and I am not letting you break his heart again," I said standing up and pushing her down to the couch. " Tawni , how am I going to tell him and Safi," she asked. " I don't know but you are **not **leaving," I said firmly.

-** Hey guys srry for not updating for a while any way plz plz plz review! thx**

**~ Gabbie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys srry for not updatinf but i cant dicide wat i want to happen next so ima leave it up to you. **

**Here are the options.**

**1. Sonny becomes pregnant again.**

**2. Safi, Chad ,or Sonny get hurt.**

**3. Sonny leaves again this time without a trace.**

**4. Sonny leaves and leaves Safi with Chad.**

**There are the options plz tell me wat u think! **

**Thanks **

**~ Gabbie**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tawni's POV**_

_" Tawni! What the the hell am I suppose to do!" Sonny yelled walking back and forth her hands over her face. " Mabe you could stop yelling at me!" I said rolling my eyes. " This is just like last time minus the crying," I said. She stopped and said , " After this i'm leaving again. I hate this Damn it." I stared at her blankly. " That is the dumbest thing I have ever herd," I said glaring at her. " Chad wont care, he loves you and I am not letting you break his heart again," I said standing up and pushing her down to the couch. " Tawni , how am I going to tell him and Safi," she asked. " I don't know but you are **not **leaving," I said firmly._

**Chad's POV**

I had gone back to my dressing room. I was very surprised at how well my two second talk with Safi had gone. I halted listening to the glass under my feet. What a stupid thing to do, try and kill myself. I just realized that i knew i was not gonna die. I laughed out loud. " Wow I'm a dumb ass," I said out loud picking up a broom that was near my door.

" CHAD!" I heard that high voice yell. I covered my ears " OW!" Tawni looked at me apologetically. "Sorry I forgot how loud my voice can get," she said smirking. " What the hell happened in here?" she said patting her hair down to make sure it was still perfect. " Just me being stupid," i said sweeping the last bit of glass into the corner. Tawni picked up the rope. " ARE YOU INSAINE! DID YOU TRY AND KILL YOURSELF YOU LITTLE SELFISH BRAT!" Tawni yelled hitting me with the rope with ever word she spoke. " Ok in my defense i subconsciously knew that the worst that would happen was me having to get stitches!" I said backing up, my hands up in surrender. Tawni took a deep breath the red in her cheeks slowly fading. " Do you have any idea this would have done to Sonny?" she whispered. " Look I know Im stupid it would have killed her I know," i said looking at my feet. " I'm making sure I don't lose her this time though," I said pulling a box out of my pocket handing it to Tawni.

**Tawni's POV**

I opened the box. " THATS ONE BIG ASS RING!" I yelled staring at the giant diamond frowning. " Is somthing wrong with it?" Chad aske looking at my facial expression. " Yeah! Its bigger then the one Nico got me!" I said angrily. I knew I should be happy but it was just annoying how Chad was richer therefore could buy more expensive stuff. Chad laughed popping his collar, " Well I am the greatest actor of our generation." I stuck my tongue out at him. " Look the rings good, just pop the question soon she's stressing out," I said pulling at a strand of my hair nervously. Chad tilted his head slightly with a questioning look in his face. " Just trust me she will tell you in her own time," I said not feeling comftrable telling him what I knew was her business and her business only.

**Sonny's POV**

I was in my room. I had a red tightly fitted dress that was just above my knees on with black heals on my freshly manicured feet. I had just finished putting my mascara and eyeliner on. I added shiny lipgloss that made my lips a deep shade of red to match my dress. I grabbed my black clutch off my bed and looked at myself in my dressers mirror. My light brown hair was neatly curled. I smiled remembering that I use to have Tawni do my hair because I did not know how to. I walked into the living room my heals making a clicking sound with every step I took.

Safi was on the couch. her long blonde hair momentarily brown because it was wet. She was in her pjs her legs crossed. a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of her. She looked up. " Wow, mom you actually look pretty hot," she said cringing at the word hot. I laughed. " Thanks Saf, I heard your little chat with Chad. Are you finally accepting him as a part of the family?" I asked curiously. " Hell no! I'm just driving him into a false sense of security," she smirked. " Safi, I know this is hard for you but- but you love him and weather I like it or not he is family," Safi said cutting in. " Yes," I said my hand unconsciously sliding to my stomach and rubbing circles on the soft satin dress. " Don't worry just the occasional harmless prank. I'll get use to it," she said throwing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in her mouth.

The door bell rang. " That will be Grady," I muttered. " Wait you got me a baby sitter!" Safi exclaimed jumping up. " Yeah, you don't think I ould trust you alone do you?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her. " Guess not," she said dully plopping onto the couch again reaching for the remote and turning the tv on. " Hey Grady thanks for babysitting," I smiled holding the door open. " No problem!" Grady said walking over to the couch and sitting on the couch next to Safi. " YAY! TEENAGE MUTIN NINJA TURTLES IS ON LETS WATCH THAT!" Grady exclaimed jumping up and down shaking the couch. " OK..." Safi said flipping the channel. " Be good love you," I said smiling. " Love you to have fun!" Safi said. I closed the door behind me. The limo was already in front of the apartment. I climbed in. " You look amazing, " said Chad his eyes sparkling. "Thanks," I smiled blushing. " So wear are we going?" I asked looking out of the window. " Its a surprise," he said smiling holding my hand.

**Chad's POV**

" Chad let me see!" Sonny giggled her hands on mine that were over her eyes. I stopped. I lifted my hands from her eyes keeping her hands in mine. She blinked a couple times her eyes adjusting to the lighting. The room was dimly lite, red roses in a vase in the middle of the table. There were small candles in a neat circle surrounding the vase. Two plates across form each other. " Wow," she gasped. I lead her to her seat pulled out the chair then pushed it back in. I circled and sat down in my seat.

We talked ate and laughed. After desert we broke out the the sham-pane. I was getting nervous my hands were getting clammy and my throat was dry. I took a sip of the glass in front of me. She Smiled at me. I got up and took her hand. She turned her body towards me. I cleared my throat. " Sonny, I love you, I cant imagine my life with out you in it. Will you marry me?" said getting on one knee and opening the box with the ring in it.

**Sonny's POV**

" Yes," I whispered my heart beating fast. He smiled his eyes sparkling in the candle light a wide grin on his face. He slipped the ring onto my finger. _Damn thats a heavy ring!_ I thought to myself as the weight was added to my hand. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He got up and swung me around like in the movies.

" I'll see you tomorrow," Chad said and blew a kiss to me. " See you I smiled and watched the limo drive away. I turned around pulling my keys out of my bag. _SLAM! _I got the breath knocked out of me I tried to draw breath but there was a hand over my mouth. I made eye contact with a masked face he or she slipped a note into her bag pusher me over and ran. I stayed on the floor. I slowly opened the note my heart pounding...

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long time! I have had a lot of school work and couldent find the time :(. So i hope you guys liked it please please please pleaseeeeeeeeee review! Thx**

**~ Gabbie**


	12. Chapter 12

_" I'll see you tomorrow," Chad said and blew a kiss to me. " See you I smiled and watched the limo drive away. I turned around pulling my keys out of my bag. SLAM! I got the breath knocked out of me I tried to draw breath but there was a hand over my mouth. I made eye contact with a masked face he or she slipped a note into her bag pusher me over and ran. I stayed on the floor. I slowly opened the note my heart pounding.._

**Sonny's POV**

Grady had just left and Safi was asleep on the couch with the TV still on. I went over onto my room and unzipped my dress. It slid down then stoped at my stomach. " Damn it, am I getting that fat already?" I whispered to myself pulling my dress down hanging it up then getting into my pjs. I looked into the garbage next to my dresser. I sat down on the stool pulling out one of the pregnancy tests and looked at the positive sign. I felt my eyes tear up. I knew I had to tell him one soon, before I started to show. I went outside to the balcony. It was chilly I could see my breath, I pulled my bathrobe tighter to me. I sat down in the chair next to the railing looking at the lights that the car made. I pulled the note out of my pocket and unfolded it. It had a date, time and place on it. I shivered folded the note back up headed back inside.

**Safi's POV**

I woke up on the couch and sat blot up right. I ran to my moms room and stopped so I would not wake her up. I looked at her hand and as I suspected there was a ring there. I frowned slightly walking to my bed room._ It's not fair that I have no say in my life changing or not. I know i'm being really selfish but I cant blame myself for not wanting my life to change._ I thought to myself._ I guess I have to be nice to Chad now, I mean he is my dad and mom really loves him. I can see it in her eyes when she says his name or looks at him._ I climbed into my bed and flopped down on it my eyes opened staring at the celling.

_*** One week later***_

**Sonny's POV**

I was swaying on the spot Safi and Chad sitting in front of me on the old green couch in the prop house. Safi had taken the news very well and actually given Chad a hug which surprised me greatly. This I had no idea how she or he would react. " Um... Ok I have something important to tell you guys," I hesitated. " Spit it out mom," Safi said rolling her eyes. " I'm pregnant. There I said it!" I said my voice getting higher at the end of the sentence. I saw Chad's yaw drop and Safi jumped up and yelled " YOUR PREGNANT! DAMN IT CHAD... DAD... WHAT EVER THE HELL I SHOULD CALL YOU! WHY CANT YOU STOP KNOCKING UP MY MOTHER! SHE ALREADY HAD ME AND NOW ANOTHER ONE!" Chad looked a Safi in shock. I laughed. She glared at me. I pointed at Chad and said, " Don't look at me its his fault." He looked at me his mouth opened in shock. Then we all started yelling at once and pointing fingers.

**Safi's POV**

After all three of us had stopped yelling/ laughing at each other we flopped onto the couch. " So I guess you guys should get married before mom starts getting really fat," I said looking a my nails. " Yeah I guess. Oh and Chad can you take care of Safi over the weekend. It'll give you bonding time and I have to go back to Wisconsin for a week my mom is freaking out over the whole wedding thing," mom said looking down. " Um.. sure. If Safi wants to," Chad said looking at me. " Hell Yeah! Pranking you every day heeeeaaaavvennnn," I sang.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sonny's POV**

" Ok, Safi be good. Chad call me if you need me back. Safi, please be on your best behavior," I said looking around frantically for my luggage. " Now mom, what is the probability of me being good?" asked Safi putting one hand on her hip. " Big, unless you want to be grounded for two weeks," I said returning her sass. " Fine," she said looking down at her feet and narrowing her eyes. " Okay love you both. I'll see you when I get back. Chad call me if you need something," I said panicking slightly. This would be the first time my daughter would be away from me for more that one week and even though she was twelve it made me nervous. I kissed the top of Safi's head and kissed Chad on the lips and left. As I got into the car and drove of I couldn't help thinking of who the person was who sent me the letter and what they wanted with me. As bad thoughts always appear at stressful times I couldn't help wonder if this might be the last time I see them. At this thought my eyes started to water and I directed my thoughts to something positive.

**Safi's POV**

" So... what to you want to do?" asked Chad looking at me with caution. " I'm not going to prank you today don't worry," I said reading his worried look and smirking. He relaxed slightly and said, " So what do you want to do? I have a indoor bowling alley, basketball outside oh and also tennis if you want to play sports." I looked at him in shock. " Indoor bowling?" I asked a smiling. I had always been very good at it but I never got to play. " Yeah," said Chad. " Well then lead the way. And get ready to get totally pwned," I said gesturing for him to go forward with my arms.

**Chad's POV**

I lead the way. I had just realized that I had no idea what my own daughter liked to do. It kind of made me upset that Sonny had never told me about her. We had been walking down a very well lit marble hallway for at least two minutes in silence. " Damn, how big is my house," Safi said looking around. " Your house?" I asked smiling. Even though I asked the question I liked hearing her say that. It meant that she was accepting that Sonny and I were getting married. " Yes, my house. You marry my mama you share all your stuff with me," she said looking at me. I laughed slightly opened the door to my right flicked a switch on the side of the door and music started playing.

**Safi's POV**

My jaw dropped. Once Chad had switched the light music boomed and the whole room lit up. I walked inside and it was like a full bowling alley in there. Flashing purple and green lights dim lighting a deep purple carpet and four lanes with the computers and everything( if you have ever been to the bowling alley strikes then you know what im talking about). " Chad was standing next to me laughing and my expression. " Shut up," I said pushing him. " Who are you Justin Bieber? Why is everything purple," I teased spiking to the closest lane and picked up the ball to start. " For your information i was born before him so I started liking purple first," Chad said sitting down and typing our names into the computer so that it could keep score. I laughed.

We played for about an hour. Even though I didn't want to admit it, he totally creamed me. I just settled for the fact that he cheated. We raced back to the Kitchen. " HAHAHA! I won," I said stopping when I touched the counter. " Thats because you tripped me!" Chad exclaimed in a high voice limping into the room. I started laughing at him when I recalled him falling in slow motion when i had stuck my leg out. " You think that's funny!" he said. Then he chased me around the kitchen counter several times before catching then tickling me. I felt happy being there. It seemed like we were making up for the time when I was younger and he was suppose to do that. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing at those cheesy chick flicks that he still had that my mom liked.

" Well its 9:30 you should go to bed now," Chad said. " Ugh, fine," I said getting up. When we got upstairs, I got into bed and said goodnight. " Good night," said Chad then he kissed me on the forehead. He walked to the door and closed the lights. " Hey Chad?" I said before he left. "Yeah?" he said looking back. " I'm glad your my dad," I said. " Chad looked at me smiled and said " Good night Safi," before closing the door behind him.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating iv been bizy and lazy but since skool is almost over ill be able to write more :) so hopefully you guys liked this chapter the next one will have more to do with Sonny so plz review :)thx**

**~Gabbie **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sonny's POV **

I stood on the corner of the street waiting. It was a windy night. A slight breeze ruffled my hair and I clutched my jacket closer to me and looked around. A limo pulled up and the window went down. "Get in," said a female voice. I opened the door and got in. The limo was dimly lit and had a mini tv that was on mute. I looked a the face and gasped, " Penelope?" I asked looking at her. " I bet you were expecting Portlyn," she smiled. " Yeah, I was..." I said looking around again making sure that I was alone. Penelope smiled looking me up and down. " So i bet your wondering why I dragged you here? Well so I hear from Portlyn that you and Chad are back together... care to conform of deny that?" she asked still smiling at me. " Yes, we are back together," I said looking at her with a firm face. " Well, I think you guys should break up," Penelope said tilting her head slightly not smiling anymore. " Or else what," I said leaning forward angrily. The nerve of her I thought. After all that Chad and I had been through, him becoming suicidal, me getting pregnant again and Safi having to deal with all this craziness I was not,NOT going to let her push me around. " Or else something might happen to your precious Safi," she said smiling again. I leaned back, " I'm not leaving Chad again. I ran the first time and almost did a second time and I am tried of running. So stop trying to blackmail me with empty threats and leave me alone! You and Portlyn are sick, I thought that you guys were Chads friends," I said feeling my face turn red with anger. " We are, thats why we are trying to get rid of you. You and your baby problem will just hurt his career. At least depressed he could still act, If you had stayed away for two more moths he might have finally gotten over you and moved on. But now we will never know," she retorted getting just as angry. " It's not a baby problem, I didn't get this way myself you know!" I said staring at her not breaking eye contact. " I left him once and that was a mistake, I see that now and I am not running, we are getting married and he is a grown man he's permitted to have a kid with out ridicule form others. As for the press finding out about Safi... that was the past and there is nothing to do about it. We love her the same. So if you don't mind, I will be getting out now, I said glaring at Penelope. I opened the door and got out.

It turns out that the driver never moved I was still that the corner of the street my luggage standing where I had left them. I saw a cab pass by and signaled for it. After getting my stuff into the trunk, I sat down and the car started moving. I looked out the window. L.A. was beautiful at night all the lights, the buildings. As I was looking a nagging thought came across my head. I heard Penelope's voice say _He might have finally gotten over you and moved on but now we will never know._ Did I really stop him from moving on? _It does not matter anymore, _a voice firm voice said in my head. We were together not and nothing is going to change that. I smiled at the thought of him and Safi at home bonding. Nothing was going to break us apart. I was going to make sure of it. I got out of the cab paid the driver and walked into the airoport. I would have two whole days to think and plan for the wedding, only happy thoughts I told myself.

**Safi's POV**

I woke up and stretched. I felt like one of those princesses from the movies. My room was crazy big with a balcony and everything. I jumped out of bed and ran straight to Chads room. He was still in bed and looked like he was in danger of falling of the bed because he was curled up in on the edge his back facing me. I smiled, this was perfect. I ran to the other side of the bed and crawled up to his face. I sat there contemplating what to do. Then it came to me, I put my face right up to his opened my mouth and breathed heavily onto him. His eyes opened shocked then he saw me and fell backwards. " God Safi, have you ever heard of a breath mint or um brushing your teeth," said chad trying to stand. " Yeah but I thought it would be a so much more funny to wake you up this way," I smiled. He looked up at me blankly still on the ground, " Just go brush your teeth Saf and I'll meet you in the kitchen," he said rubbing his eyes and finally getting up. " okay," I said skipping out of the room.

**Chad's POV **

After taking a shower and getting dressed into my jeans and a white v neck t-shirt I went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table. A minute later I looked up to see Safi smiling and skipping into the room. " Why don't you look very flowery today," I said. She was wearing a well fitted light purple shirt tucked into the 2inch black elastic that flowed into a lavender flower pattern. The skirt flowed to her knees. Her hair was out but one side was clipped back with a white flower. Even her black flip flops had a little white flower at the top. " Thanks... I guess," She said as she sat down. Then my waiters brought out our breakfast. Today It was waffles with maple syrup and fruit to the side. " Yummmmm," Safi said taking a mouthful of waffle. When we finished eating I told Safi that I was needed on set to shoot. " Um okay, what do I get to do sit around and watch?" She asked crossing her arms. " No, its only going to be three hours tops, I promise. After we can do anything you want. Okay?" I asked. "Fine as long as after we can go to six flags," she said looking at me smiling at me. " Okay," I said smiling back.

**After Six Flags...**

I flipped on the switch as we walked into the house, " Shut up Safi it's not that funny," I said throwing my keys onto the table and walking to the kitchen. " It.. so... is!" she exclaimed out of breath because of her laughter. I looked at the picture again and sighed. " You look like u were shitting yourself," she laughed. " Well that rolled coasted almost gave me a freaking heart attack," I retorted glaring at her. "If I find that on the internet I might have to kill you," I said facing her. " What ever you say," She said. " Well I'm tired, night night," said Safi. Then she hugged me and ran upstairs.

I smiled after her. It was nice having her actually care and not hate my guts. I climbed upstairs slowly. It was a long day. she dragged me to every roller coaster in the park. Plus the fact that every one kept recognizing me and who that was and I would just reply, my daughter. I could not pretend that those judging eyes did not make me feel like a teen again. I felt the ridicule that I would have gotten if Sonny had stayed. I got changed and got into bed. Then I herd the bugler alarm, saw flashing lights and a high pitched scream.

**hey guys srry for not writing for a while! but I got this chapter done and I promise I will write more often! I got a new laptop with an awesome key board so i will write more! hopefully you guys liked this chapter. plz plz plz review. and what do you guys think about So Random? just curious lolz. so ya thx **

**~ Gabbie **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chad's POV**

_I smiled after her. It was nice having her actually care and not hate my guts. I climbed upstairs slowly. It was a long day. she dragged me to every roller coaster in the park. Plus the fact that every one kept recognizing me and who that was and I would just reply, my daughter. I could not pretend that those judging eyes did not make me feel like a teen again. I felt the ridicule that I would have gotten if Sonny had stayed. I got changed and got into bed. Then I herd the bugler alarm, saw flashing lights and a high pitched scream._

" Safi!" I yelled jumping out of bed. I ran into the room looking around. There was no one there and the balcony doors were open. My heart was pounding so hard as I ran towards the doors. The light white curtains were blowing lightly from the breeze. I steped out, the cold cement against my feet made me shiver. I looked around I could hear my breath coming out quickly. I looked down and what I saw made me shiver violently. There was a person on the ground inches away from the pool. Someone wearing all black was standing on the other side of the pool and flicked a peace of paper up into the air and ran. " HEY!" I started climbing down the vine and jumped off to early. My knees gave out but i scrambled to Safi's side. My hands shaking I reached out to make sure she still had a pulse. I sighed in relief when i felt a steady pounding. " Sir?" I hadn't noticed that my staff was outside. Someone had turned the alarm off. "C-ccall 911," I said my voice shaking. In minutes I herd an ambulance pull up. They ran up to Safi. I felt myself being pulled out of the way. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I was shaking, bad thoughts were running through my head. "Sir, are you coming?" one of the men holding one side of the stretcher Safi was on asked. " Yeah, wait one second," I said my voice cracking on the last word. I ran over and grabbed the paper the person in black dropped and put it in my pocket.

**In the hospital...**

My head was in my hands. Who would do that? I thought. My head was spinning I couldn't think straight. The police that showed up interrogated me and I had told them everything that I knew. I looked up when I herd foot steps. " Doc, how is she? Is she going to be okay?" I asked standing up. " She is going to be fine, just a broken wrist and a slight concision that she is sleeping of right now. Lucky that she wasn't that high up or it would have been much much worse," He said. " Okay, thanks," I said relaxing a little. When he walked away I went into Safi's room and sat in the chair next to her. She had a cast on her left wrist and a bruise on the side of her face. I Sat back and heard the paper. Then I remembered. The note. I took it out of my pocket. It read, _Tell Sonny that I warned her_. I was so confused, what they warn Sonny about? Who would try and hurt a innocent little kid to punish a mother. I fell asleep those thoughts filling my head.

**Safi's POV**

I woke up in a very white room. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. I felt sore and like every bone in my body weighed a ton. I blinked a couple of times and saw Chad sleeping in the arm chair next to me. I smiled and sat up straight. I then took a very big breath and held it. It took a couple of seconds and then the monitor next to me started beeping wildly. Chad jerked awake looking around in utter panic. I burst out laughing hysterically but stopped quickly because it hurt my stomach. " That was not funny," he said looking at me his eyes wide. " I see your sense of humor is still the same... I was hoping the fall might have made you nicer," He said sitting back slightly but still studying me. " Nope just a injured arm," I replied frowning at the cast on my left arm. Then the nurses walked in bringing food. " Why didn't you guy come in when you heard the alarm? She could have been dying!" Chad said angrily. One of the nurses pointed at the camera in the middle of the room to capture all angles, " We could see what she was doing," she grinned holding up a fist for me to pound it. I tapped her hand with my casted arm and flinched. "So when do I get out of here?" I asked looking over at Chad. Today at noon. They gave me pain meds for you in case you need them," he said smiling slightly. " Good... this place is way to happy," I said as the nurses left with all the tape that was holding wires to me and leaving food for me. He snorted, " Since when did you turn goth?" I picked up the muffin and nibbled off the top. " Since the fall, It took away all my joy. All I want is black cloths now," I said rolling my eyes at his little joke.

**Sonny's POV**

" Okay, so thats the last of it!" we are officially done with all the wedding plans," I said putting down the last invite on the table. " I guess so," my mom said smiling and kissing my forehead. "Sonny, I am so happy and proud of you. I cant tell you how happy I am that you and Chad are going to be together," Connie smiled. " Thanks mom," I said hugging her. Then my phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID I said, " Speak of the devil." I answered the phone. " Hey Chad," I said smiling into the phone. As I heard what Chad had to say the smilie slowly started to fade from my face. " What, Is she okay? Are you home? I'm coming now," I said hanging up the phone and running up to my room, ignoring my moms questions.

**Chad's POV**

" I just got off the phone with your mother, she's on her way," I said walking into Safi's room. " Cool beans," she said smiling slightly and then continued typing on her computer. I walked over to her desk and pulled her chair back so that she was facing me. " How are you feeling?" I asked looking at her. " Chad! I'm fine! I am not going to drop dead any second! So stop looking at me like I am!" She exclaimed. the she stood up and walked out of her room. " Safi! I'm just worried," I said running after her. " What happened to you was scary, you are not suppose to be acting all chill and relaxed," I said pulling her back into her room. She rolled her eyes and then stepped and jumped onto her made bed and bounded slightly. " Chad, look I told you all I know. I defiantly know it was a girl and that I should always lock my balcony doors from now on. But dwelling on what happened is not going to change what did. Lets try to move on," She said looking at me in the eyes. Her blue eyes just like mine showed that she was being honest. " What bugs me," I said sitting down next to her, " Is how they got in. There are fences security every where. The person has to be someone that I know... tha'ts what scares me the most. " Well, I learned that you can become unconscious from getting to shocked," said Safi nodding her head. " Well, I'm happy it was that and not something else," I said hugging her shoulders. " Yeah, I guess," she said leaning against me. There was an awkward pause. " Um, can I go on facebook now?" Safi asked looking up at me. " Way to ruin the moment. Go ahead," I said letting go of her and standing up. She skipped to her des sat down and started typing away.

I left and walked down to the security room. I sat down on the computer and looked up the security tapes. I watched as the person in black cross the yard then climb up to Safi's balcony. I watched as she shoved Safi outside and bushed her over the rail. Safi was holding on and grabbed the end of the rail and then fall. She landed on her wrist. Then I saw myself run out. I re-winded the tape and switched to the camera facing were the person entered from. I saw someone use a card to open the gate and run in. So they have a card? Then it should be easy to narrow it down. I typed up the people who I gave cards. Ten faces showed up. Trevor, Nico, Zora, Penelope, Portlyn, Skylar, My Mom, My Brother, Connie, and Grady. So I looked back at the tape, I paused it and looked at the screen in shock. There was the person. No mask jaw dropped.

**Heyy guys sorry this chapter might have been sort of boring but thanks for reading it anyway! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. So plz plz plz review and can we try and get me into the 90s with review? hopefully good :P lol thx :)**

**~ Gabbie**


	16. Chapter 16

_I left and walked down to the security room. I sat down on the computer and looked up the security tapes. I watched as the person in black cross the yard then climb up to Safi's balcony. I watched as she shoved Safi outside and bushed her over the rail. Safi was holding on and grabbed the end of the rail and then fall. She landed on her wrist. Then I saw myself run out. I re-winded the tape and switched to the camera facing were the person entered from. I saw someone use a card to open the gate and run in. So they have a card? Then it should be easy to narrow it down. I typed up the people who I gave cards. Ten faces showed up. Trevor, Nico, Zora, Penelope, Portlyn, Skylar, My Mom, My Brother, Connie, and Grady. So I looked back at the tape, I paused it and looked at the screen in shock. There was the person. No mask jaw dropped._

**Chad's POV**

I just sat there for a while, my mouth open in shock. How could Penelope do this to me? She was there for me all the time when Sonny had left me. I knew for sure it was not because she wanted me seeing as she is happily married. I frowned slightly as I pressed the button for the police. "Hello," the detectives voice answered. " Hi, Is Chad Dylan Cooper... um I know who hurt Safi," I said my voice sort of shaky. " Okay we will be right over," he said hanging up. I put my hands over my eyes and stretched back. This was a nightmare.

**Safi's POV**

" Okay! I'm coming," I yelled as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door and said, " May I help you?" I looked the lady up and down. Your Penelope right?" I asked unsure. " Yes," She said looking me up and down then stepping inside. " What happened you your little arm? She asked sounding as though she didn't care. " Don't pretend that you don't know," Chad said looking at her frowning. A cop was behind him and started forward. " You are under arrest for attempted murder on a innocent Child. " You pushed me?" I asked my eyes bugging out slightly. Chad held me back as I tried to run at her. The cop brought her outside and pushed her into the car. " Chad, I was trying to protect you from that whore! I can't believe you are doing this to me!" She yelled out the window and gave me the finger as they drove away. " Mom!" I yelled and ran to her. She had just gotten out of a Taxi. " Safi!" Mom yelled and ran to me and hugged me then held me out and studied me. " Just a broken wrist?" She asked looking at Chad and pulling me into another embrace. Yeah," He said putting his arms around me and my mom. We went inside. I listened to my mom cursing out Penelope, blame herself for this happening to me, them smacking Chad while telling him that he needed to lock all doors.

**Sonny's POV**

After taking a shower and convincing myself Safi was okay all three of us were sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching Safi's favorite show Nikita. " OH MY GOSH!" Safi yelled at Chad. " CHAD SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! i CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" She yelled throwing popcorn at him. " Okay God sorry," Chad said putting his hands up in surrender. " Why do you understand this?" Chad asked me looking at me. " Because Chad, I have been watching this since the beginning with her," I said laughing. " If I met Shane West I might die," I said dreamily. " Not as good as Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad mumbled as Safi shushed us. I smilied at him and we got up and walked to the kitchen. I looked back at Safi laughing at something Birkhoff had said. We were happy and together and that feeling made me want to float from happiness. Chad turned and held my hands kissing me passionately. " So the weddings next week. You and your mom finish everything you needed to?" Chad asked pulling me to him. " Yes, everything is ready and perfect," I said rapping my arms around him pulling him close to me. He kissed the top of my head and then we went up to bed.

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Sorry It was really short but dont worry you will love the next one! And for those of you who like Nikita i just started a story for it and i would love some reviews and or just it being read ( yes that is why i slipped it in there ;). So please review this chapter! can we try and get me to 100? if you can I will be so excited :) thx for reading**

**~ Gabbie **


	17. Chapter 17

_ I smilied at him and we got up and walked to the kitchen. I looked back at Safi laughing at something Birkhoff had said. We were happy and together and that feeling made me want to float from happiness. Chad turned and held my hands kissing me passionately. " So the weddings next week. You and your mom finish everything you needed to?" Chad asked pulling me to him. " Yes, everything is ready and perfect," I said rapping my arms arousal him pulling him close to me. He kissed the top of my head and then we went up to bed._

**One Week Later**

**Sonny's POV**

My stomach was fluttering as I walked around in my room. Chad and I were having the wedding in the back yard. I looked outside the window and smiled. The yard looked perfect. The grass was a beautiful green, the stone pathway leading to the little alter that had been placed in the middle of a small stone circle that the path ended in. Behind where we would be standing in a couple of hours was a short green maze that had many colored flowers decorating it. There were purple, pink, and blue garlands hanging around the yard making it look festive and fancy. I opened the window and could smell the flowers sweet sent wafting into my room. I turned around and looked at my room. My dress was hanging on the wooden dresser. I stroked the soft fabric and smiled. I had two hours to get ready and was waiting for Tawni. I sat down at my makeup table and looked in the mirror. I had curlers in my hair and no make up on. I was still in my baggy PJ shirt. I started looking at all the nail polish, makeup and hairspray in front of me when Tawni came in. " Hey bride to be," She said smiling at me and closing the door behind me. " Ready?" she asked grinning broadly. " Yep," I said smiling back at her.

"Tawni please let me look in the mirror!" I exclaimed. She had covered both the mirrors in my room with bed sheets and was zipping up my dress. It took a while to take the curlers out and then spray my hair. All my makeup was on, my nails painted and hair done. I put on my shoes as Tawni took down the sheets. "Okay go look!" She said jumping up and down happily. I walked to the full length mirror and gasped. I looked amazing. My light brown hair fell in curls to my elbow, my hair was parted to the side and my side bangs waved to the side of my face. My cheeks were slightly pink but in a natural way. My eye liner and eye shadow was placed to bring out my natural glow. My lips were a soft red that complimented my skin. My dress fit perfectly. It hid my baby bump while still showing off my curves. It was low cut in the chest area showing some cleavage, It was strapless and hugged me until it got to my waist witch then it flowed out gracefully touching my toes. My white heals showed my painted light purple toes. Zora came into my room wearing light lavender colored dresses that matched the one Tawni was wearing. Safi came in behind her wearing a light pink color seeing as the was the flower girl. " Wow mom, you look amazing!" Safi said smiling happily. I could hear voices floating in from the window. I went to look but Tawni pulled me back. " Chad is already there," She said pulling me towards the door.

**Chad's POV**

I was standing there waiting Nico and Grady behind me. " You nervous man?" Nico asked fixing his jacket. " Yeah," I said tapping my foot then looking forward. The music started to play and my heart started beating quickly. I saw Safi walking towards me, her long blond hair blowing behind her as she started throwing flower petals that matched the color of her dress. Zora was behind her and Tawni behind her. My face lit up when I saw Sonny. She looked breath breathtakingly beautiful. She was smiling as she walked the curls in her bounced and silky dress flowed behind her.

" Chad Dylan Cooper, do you take Allison Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked looking at me. " I do," I said putting the ring on her hand. " Allison Munroe, do you take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked looking at her. " I do," She said smiling her room brightening smile as she slipped the ring onto my finger. " I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," he said smiling, "You may kiss the bride." I leaned forward and kissed Sonny. Our first kiss as a married couple. Everyone started clapping and cheering.

**Months later **

**Safi's POV**

" CHADDDDDDDDDDD!" I heard my mom yell from inside the delivery room. Chad ran to me looked around panicked and ran into the room. " WHERE ARE ME WAFFLES YOU LITTLE FUCKER?" my mom yelled at him. I couldn't resist, I ran into the room behind him. My mom looked so angry. She then yelled with pain and clutched her stomach. After this kid is born you are getting all your sperm removed!" she said teeth gritted against the pain. Chad's eyes widened and he stepped back from her. Then the doctor went in and told me that I needed to get out.

**Chad's POV**

After Safi left I went to Sonny and held her hand. She grabbed my hand so tight that my circulation was not going through. " Honey, you are hurting my hand," I said cringing in pain. " WELL GUESS WHAT SWEETHEART? MY ASS HURTS SO SHUT UP!" she yelled at me.

**Sonny's POV**

I am going to murder Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Safi's POV**

" You can go in now," A nurse said opening the door too the room. I walked into the room Nico, Grady, Zora, and my Grammy behind me. I looked at Chad who was clutching his hand which had red marks on it, then to my mom. She was sitting on the bed, hair plastered to her head from the sweat. In her arms was the baby. She smiled at me and gestured for me to come over. " Safi, meet your little brother Emmett," she said. I looked down at my baby brothers face and new that in a couple years, we would be torturing Chad Dylan Cooper together. I mean what else is family for?

**Heyy guys, the story is finally done! thank you so much for reading and please review! I am kind of sad that this story is over cuz i have been working on it for a while but, i hope you guys liked it :) and I have a new story out so please read that it you are interested in Nikita. Thanks**

**~ Gabbie**


End file.
